Unexpected Stars
by StinkFace
Summary: After defeating Cronus, the gang learns that maybe... their troubles aren't over after all...
1. The Battle

I do not own Class of the Titans but I do own Neil.  
Random lawyer with a foaming dog: Take that back somewhat of an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice

Author:Eeekers.I do not own Neil either. A Boy Named, SUE!

a boy named eats lawyer and foaming dog

Sweet revenge.

On with the show

Points at random Archie: TIGHTY WHITEYS! XD.

A mini crossbow arros shot beside the Gods torso, singing the fabric. Just as he turned to make those who did that pay, he felt the heavy FWAP of the nunchucks on his back. A thin blade sliced through his shoulder and he cursed as he saw the blue-black ichor trickling down his arm.

It was then he realized he was defeated. He was defeated by this scraggly group of kids. Saturn, Father Time, was defeated.

He turned to flee but all of them had surrounded him, weapons ready. To summon a time portal would leave him with not even enough energy to run. He looked to his minions for support, however they were all incapable of moving at the least.

The descendant of Oddyseus, Odie as they called him, pulled out his PMR. He dialed a number and almost immediately Cronus heard his eldest daughters voice. "Hera, we've got him." Odie looked up at the weakened Cronus with a satisfied smile. "Can you come here? To escort him to Tartarus?"

Cronus panicked and shoved the small boy outof the way. He was NOT going back to that hell. He took off trying to find somewhere where he could wait until he had sufficient energy to summon a time portal. No such luck.

The tall, thin redhead was the one to stop him she tackled him and pinned him to the ground. He squirmed to face his attacker, slowly summoning his scythe to deliver a killing blow to his attacker.As soon as it appeared in his hand, he dropped it.

He stared at the girl for what seemed an eternity. "I'm so sorry, please. Please take pity on me?" The descendant of Theseus stared at Cronus trying to figure him out. Not even a desperate Cronus would resort to begging to them. Why was he doing this? "Please..." The word was followed by another word that was familiar yet was the strangest utterance anyone had ever said. A word so few in heaven, hell, earth, sky and sea knew.

The pleads were cut short by a boy with vivid purple hair slamming a rock into Cronus' forehead. They both knew he wasn't dead, for gods could not die, but he unconcious. And all they had to do was wait for his daughter to take him to Tartarus.

Short I know but, this is just the beginning. So I know that Cronus doesn't beg and I pointed that out. But it goes with the plot. See yous. And I'll leave you to wonder what is going on


	2. The Aftermath

StinkFace: Thank you guys! Especially Arisey and Demenior.

So, questions I want you to pay attention to are, why was Cronus begging and what did he say before Archie was a violent boy? Hmmmmmm.

Neil: StinkFace wishes she owned Class of the Titans -and more importantly, me- but she doesn't.

StinkFace: pets a frothing A Boy Named Shhhhh. You don't have to do a thing my love.)

The small group of seven was either huddled around Chiron's makeshift hospital bed or on it. They all looked to their leader for guidance. For what to do. They all felt lost without any real purpose.

It was quiet. Maybe a few winces from whoever was being taken care of, but that was all the noise in that room. Finally there was a speaker. "Jay, what if Cronus escapes from Hera?" Usually Neil was obsessive about his appearance but right now his hair was caked with sweat grime and blood. A small wound above his eyebrow that Chiron said at the worst would need stitches was dripping blood dying his eyebrow red.

Jay finally stood up. He might've even flashed a grateful glance at Neil, for breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We have to believe that Hera is taking care of it. She may be strong enough and she brought a few other gods with her. But if he does escape we have to be ready to fight."

Who was he kidding? No one here was able to fight. Theresa was drained like him. Archie had a deep gash on his heel that was being tended to. Atlanta's sleeve was dyed in crimson. Odie's laptop was cracked and he seemed like he didn't have the energy to even move. Herry had already taken two chairs and fell asleep on them after being bandaged.

Nevertheless, he was proud of his team. Neil's confidence had boosted them up when they were low. Odie's wit had saved the many times before with his plans. Herry's rashness had given them something to do, while thinking of a better plan. Archie's bravery had kept them fighting even at it's bleakest. The fighting spirit from Atlanta had kept them fighting till the end. And Theresa. Theresa had saved them. Saved him. Sometimes she was the one that kept Jay going.

"But now, as painful as this might be, we have to decide whether we want to stay or not." Voice cracking Jay stood up wearily. He had finally let his fatigue show through.

Archie yanked his foot away from Chiron's able hands, insisting he was fine, and limped up beside Jay. The pain in Archie's eyes was barely obvious but Jay knew not patronize the purplette. He almost smiled as he realized Archie would never admit that he was in pain.

"Yes if we left, we could go see our parents and family. But we would all of this behind. We would leave everyone else behind. To forget you guys, my friends," his eyes swept over them all lingering on Atlanta, "Would seem almost cruel. I don't know about you guys but I'm staying here." Archie said with pride in his voice even though he had to hobble to a chair to sit in.

"I'm staying here to." Atlanta declared defiantly from Chiron's chair, where he was fussing over her arm.

There was agreements flying through the air from each of the teens, even Herry who they previously thought was asleep.

Jay leaned over to Theresa and whispered into her ear, "Are you staying here?"

"How could I not?" She whispered back.

"I guess we'll be dorm mates for a while." Jay whispered then turned to her in time to watch the small smile play on her lips. 

Neil winced ever so slightly at the sight. He felt cruel, icy claws clutch over his chest when he saw Jay wrap an arm around her shoulder. He was an idiot for thinking that he even had a chance with her. He wasn't life-risking. He wasn't in all powerful position. All he had was luck. And it seemed that wasn't working out for him.

He tore his eyes from the scene but before he did, something starry glinted in her eyes. He quickly turned back to her. They were staring at each other. There was something mesmerizing in her eyes. Maybe even more so than usual. He would tell her. He would tell her his feelings and then they could live happily together. That's what he would do. He promised himself that.

Archie watched as Atlanta grabbed a wet cloth and wiped some of the dried blood off her arm. "How you doing?" She asked not looking up from her task.

"Fine. How are you? I mean, are you okay?" He watched intently as she did a basketball shot aiming for the laundry with the cloth.

"Besides my horrible aiming, I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much." She grinned, teasing him.

"I'm not worrying. I just don't want you to be hurt 'cause what if Cronus comes back." He shuffled in his seat trying to make it sound like usual.  
"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine" She couldn't help but let disappointment creep into her voice. Over what, though? Because Archie only cared about her as a team mate? Not anything else? She hated how she felt like this around Archie. She had to try to act natural. He made her feel like Pan did. Only better, because she wasn't in a trance. Those stupid little butterflies always flipped in her stomach when he just said something reasonably nice. Example: "Want to go to a movie?" That's how pathetic she was.

Jay finally spoke up breaking everyone out of their thoughts. "We should get some sleep. It's obvious that Hera has already delivered Cronus to Tartarus and they're on their way back now." He said it kindly but they all knew it was a demand that he was asking.

Not that anyone wasn't willing to go to bed, but no matter how tired they were, it might've been a while before Lady Sleep took them in her arms.

They all said goodnight and headed to their respective dorm rooms. Just like they all expected it was a long while before Lady Sleep gave them to night.

'Theresa...' A voice calling her was carried away in the wind. She was on island. Though how she knew, she couldn't say. The sea was so far away. When she looked up to see who was calling her, she saw the moon. The moon was staring at her. Yes, staring. It was right above her as if shielding her from the chilly breeze. 'Theresa...' It called again. Was it the moon?

The earth rumbled beneath her, trying to save her from the moon. The stars shone even brighter than she had ever seen before. Like they were going to come down crashing on her. 'Theresa...' The moon called again, beckoning her?

The night came down. The stars exploded at her feet. Trying to kill her. Trying to shield her. The water leaped up at the moon. Vengeance? Sacrifice? The moon fell onto Theresa. It wasn't trying to kill her. It was trying to engulf her.

"Theresa! Theresa!" She woke up to Atlanta shaking her. "Theresa!" Her voice was low as if trying not to wake up the boys.

"Atlanta. What's wrong?" As soon as the words were uttered from her mouth she pulled her into a sitting position. That was when she realized two things. One- The bed was shaking though neither of them were moving. And two- Her alarm clock just whizzed past her ear.

"Make it stop! Theresa!" Atlanta hissed, not angrily, but scared. A rare emotion for the younger girl. A blue-purple bruise appearing on Atlanta's cheek informed Theresa she was probably woken up by a levitating object.

Without any questions ("I'm doing this!") Theresa put all her energy into calming the aura of the room. Slowly the alarm clock came to a stop in mid-air. then fell. The bed became still. The girls stayed where they were on the bed for a few quiet moments then Atlanta slipped off the mattress onto the floor.

"Let's get some breakfast." Atlanta grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on.

(Wow, LONG! Kay so I know that the people actually all have their own room, but it just works better. The layout of the floor that they're on is on the far end is the boys rooms and bathroom. Next is the kitchen, which has an open view into the living room. Then there is the girl's room and bathroom. A little way away from the living room is the more public bathroom, to them at least.

IMPORTANT QUESTION TIME: What was Theresa's dream about and what was the whole thing with flying stuff?

Next chappie coming up preferably after exams. Maybe a little before.

Your Affectionate Author,  
StinkFace.)


	3. Idle Anger

StinkFace: Hello everybody! So My hands are aching and the veins in them are sticking out quite a bit. It happens wen I type a lot. Ugghh. A Boy Named, do the favours.

A Boy Named: Yes, Mother. StinkFace barely owns the clothes on her back let alone Class Of The Titans. Also, she warns for one swear, one angsty Neil, one creepy Archie moment and, that's it! Now can I have my A Boy Named treat?

Dead, Veiny StinkFace: Throws treat at A Boy Named

A Boy Named: Goes to get his treat but just before he get it, The Ring Of jumps in the way.

The Ring Of: So little brother, miss me? Chomps on treat.

A Boy Named: No! If you do that again, I'm gonna sue you so bad, your grampa will be broke.

The Ring Of: I'm gonna fire you so bad, your gramma will be unemployed.

A Boy Named: Isn't she already retired?

The Ring Of: It's on, little brother.

StinkFace: On with the show.

* * *

Archie sipped his coffee carefully to avoid scalding his tongue. He was quite surprised he was up right now. Well, him being up early wasn't surprising, it was the fact that he was up by his own accord.

He looked up as the girls' door opened and out stumbled a pair of sleepy redheads. They made their way over, flopping down on the chairs in front of Archie.

"You're up early." He said pouring some sugar into his coffee, not looking up from the sugar he was concentrating on.

As soon as he had gotten it the way he liked it Atlanta reached over and grabbed it out of his hand, "So are you." She muttered as she started to stir her coffee, adding some more cream to it.

"You shouldn't drink that; it'll stunt your growth." He grumbled, reaching for the pot and a new cup. "But why are you guys up?" He questioned when Theresa came back with grapefruit in hand.

"Have you heard Theresa during sleep? She talks non-stop. So finally I threw the alarm clock at her and thinking I was Cronus or something she whipped it right back. And that's why we're up and bruised." She pointed to the brightly coloured bruise on her cheek bone.

Archie sighed; something else had been going on in there. Maybe they were telling the truth, he had heard some low talking and he had also heard something thump on the ground. But he knew that neither of them were good actors, and it easily showed on their face that they weren't telling the truth. It was also strange that Atlanta pointed out her bruise. Normally she would have waited for him to ask. He cocked one eyebrow and waited for a better answer.

When none came he made his way into the living room, where he turned to some Discovery show about slugs. He knew he wouldn't get a straight answer out of either of them. But if they had decided not to tell him, it couldn't have been that important. Archie turned his attention to the TV at the wrong time for when he did, it was explaining the facts of life between slugs.

He quickly turned the TV to a music channel. He brought his foot up into his lap and undid the bandages on his heel. The cut was fairly deep. Yet he was lucky it hadn't touched the bone. For then, it would've all been over for him right there. It didn't hurt quite as bad as yesterday. Now only a constant and dull ache in his mind.

Slowly, the others began to trickle in to the kitchen and living room. It was a while before anyone really woke up. They were all quite tired from the day before, as expected. Atlanta finally made her way over to Archie. She sat down heavily beside him, "How's your heel?"

"Fine. How's your arm?" It was a game they often played when either of them were injured. They would get each other to show some sign of vulnerability, though neither of them had complained about any injuries.

Atlanta stretched back, her already short shirt riding up on her body even more. Archie blushed as even more of her tan skin was exposed. As he stared at the beginning of her ribcage. As he wondered where her tawny skin turned pale. He quickly averted his eyes to looking at the TV.

"We're gonna head to the gym to train. So if you need us, you know where we are." Jay wrapped a protective arm around Theresa as he said this.

Neil turned away from them. Heartbreak visible on his face. "I'm gonna take a shower then." He stalked away sullenly.

* * *

'Those idiots! They know I like her! They know how I feel!' Neil cursed to himself. His usual anger and hatred for Jay resurfacing just as strong as ever. He knuckled at his eyes. He wouldn't have tears. He couldn't even bring himself to even use the word cry. He wasn't a wimp. But Jay brought out only the worst in him.

He grabbed a towel from the linen closet and slung it over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom. A good, nice and hot shower would let him calm down. As soon as he stepped into the shower, he immediately adjusted to the burning temperature of the water. He let it wash away his anger and hurt. He sighed inwardly at the impractical feeling. -Though he wasn't exactly a paragon of practicality- The feelings he felt for Theresa were something completely new to him. Something stranger than anything he had ever encountered.

She was in his mind every moment. Like she had claimed that as her home. As much as he hated what she made him feel, when he just thought about those eyes, his knees felt weak he felt like vomiting because of all of the little creatures that stirred his gut. Those strangely starry eyes. He would tell her. He would tell her. He would do it.

He turned off the tap, ending what was the shortest shower of his life. He pulled on his clothes then dried off his hair and made his way to the gym. His only hope was that Jay had to go off for some convenient reason.

* * *

Theresa stopped for a moment resting her hands on her thighs. "Slow down, I'm getting tired." Though her words may have been some strict mother's words, the slight smile on her face and glitter in her eyes told him she was joking.

Jay threw back his head, laughing. "Not tired already, are you?" He grinned at her.

"Come here for a sec, will ya?" She beckoned to Jay pulling herself up. As he looked into the eyes that he loved so, he saw her eyes glinting like the stars that he often gazed upon with her.

As Jay came nearer to Theresa she did something much unexpected. Just as Jay vaguely heard the door open she threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. Though it was something totally unexpected, he enjoyed it quite a bit. He heard small sobbing sounds coming from behind him though he ignored them. He was in love with Theresa.

* * *

Neil choked as he came into the room. His Theresa was kissing that bastard, Jay! He leaned against the door and started to cry. No matter how many tears he wiped away they just kept streaming down his cheeks. He turned away to run away from the scene. Yet it seemed that image was everywhere. Anywhere.

Theresa. Jay. Theresa and Jay. Theresa and Jay KISSING. How could she not see that he loved her? He ran towards the bathroom. He never got properly showered up. The burning water mixed with the tears on his face, it felt like it was tearing holes through his skin wherever they landed.

He scrubbed and he scrubbed, his skin turning raw and red, but the sight wouldn't go away. He slumped down in the tub and let the scalding water wash his skin, his tears and his heartbreak away.

* * *

This is the perfect time, Archie thought to himself. He could ask her. He would ask her. And she would say yes. Atlanta couldn't turn him down. It was perfect. He knew it just had to work. It was definitely going to work. He would ask her right now. And here goes nothing; "Atlanta?"

She turned away from the TV show she was watching, "Yeah, Archie?"

His voice snagged in his throat- he could do it, he knew he could. "Can you teach me to swim?" His voice broke in the beginning but it worked perfectly. Well only a few minutes could tell how perfectly it would go, but if he knew Atlanta, she would say yes.

He flipped to the news channel while waiting anxiously for her answer. The usual news. Flooding, moon was apparently out of orbit. Crackpot theories thought up by crackpot scientists.

"Do you even have a bathing suit?" She asked punching him lightly on the arm. "Of course, I would. But I gotta take a shower first. Find something to wear, and I'll meet you at the pool in a half hour. Got it?"

Of course he got it. It felt like his heart was exploding in his chest, either from fear of the water or excitement because Atlanta agreed. He wondered what type of bathing suit she wore. His fingers tingled just thinking about it. They both went their separate ways and on to continue the mission that lay ahead of them.

"Hey, Arch. Theresa's takin' a nap, and I'm going for a walk. Want to come?" Jay asked Archie as he passed him by in the hallway.

"Uhhh, I'm gonna have to pass, but do you have a bathing suit that you have NEVER worn." He put extra emphasis on the 'never' part. Last thing he wanted was to wear someone's used trunks.

"You're going to swim?" He asked skeptically with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," He shuffled his feet nervously. "But do you?"

"Nope. Just wear a pair of shorts or something. It's not that bad." He patted Archie on the shoulder. "And Herry's coming with me and Odie is going to get his laptop fixed. Though at the moment no one knows where Neil is... But see you. Good luck, hope you can find the water wings."

* * *

"Neil! Get out!" She banged her knee on the door. "I need the shower!" A few minutes ago she was on cloud nine. Archie had asked her to teach him to swim and now this idiot was spoiling her mood. "Come on, Neil! Get Out!" She banged the door again with both her knee and elbow. "Neil!"

* * *

Archie had selected a pair snug -but not to snug- shorts for swimming. Though Atlanta wouldn't be at the pool for at least fifteen minutes, he decided to get there early and psyche himself up for the challenge. He was sitting on the ledge of the deep end, dipping his feet in. Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe he should've just went skateboarding or running with her.

The door opened and he heard light footsteps behind him. "Already, Atlanta?"

* * *

Atlanta pounded on the bathroom door with her fist, "Come on, you Neil! I need to use the bathroom! Please! Let me in!" She listened for a moment. No answer. "Fine! I'll use the ones in the pool! Even though I hate them!" She yelled through the door. When no answer came she stalked off towards the indoor pool.

* * *

The person who was obviously not Atlanta, crouched beside him still staying out of his field of vision. She had her hand on his back, making him slightly uncomfortable but she made it so that he knew she didn't want him to move. Not wanting to anger, this stranger he sat still. "Archie, do you know how to swim?" The low and husky voice whispered in his ear.

"Y-yeah! Of course I do." He lied, whoever this person was, she didn't need to know one of his greatest weaknesses.

"Don't lie to me, Archie." With her voice getting louder but not angrier, she moved in behind him. He was about to get up and get out of here, hopefully encouraging this odd girl to come out of here too, when a rough hand grabbed him by the shoulder

* * *

"Archie, sorry I'm a little late, it's just that Neil wouldn't get out of the shower." Atlanta came out drying her still wet hair. She waited for a moment to hear Archie's slightly annoyed answer. When it didn't come, she looked around, not seeing him.

"Archie?" She stopped immediately, her breath hitched in her throat. Her knees wobbled dangerously underneath her. Her eyes widened with disbelief. She tried to call out to him but her voice failed her. The laminate floor beneath her seemed to come rushing up to her.

"Archie...!" Her voice was pathetic and weak but she pushed herself up and ran towards the boy.

* * *

StinkFace: OH MY! Pokes important question.

Important Question: JEEEESH! I was gonna get to it.

StinkFace: NOW!

Important Question: All right. Who is this strange lady, and what is she doing with Archie?

StinkFace: Good job. Sorry guys. Next update might be soon. I have no clue. Also I got fanart from our favourite fanfic writer, Demenior. http/ Copy that and paste it and you can see the gym scene, where my poor baby gets all angsty. Also note, that somewhere in this chappie is foreshadowing. DUNDUNDAH. So yeah I'm done. Now, GO TO THAT LINK!


	4. Romancing and Drowning

StinkFace: Uggg, A Boy Named went to go sue some lawyers, so it's only me and The Ring Of today. Warnings? Oh yeah, creepy Archie, angry Neil, AND HUGE AMOUNTS OF ROMANCE! Kay, I'm done.

The Ring Of: Mummy dearest doesn't own Class Of The Titans. Well, in her dreams she does. She has weird reams about the blonde. He walks over to her sexily and then-

StinkFace: Reviewers don't need to know about Mummy's dream relationship with Neil. Got it?

* * *

The door opened and a short teen came out. An angry honk came from a red truck with two people a large brunette and another one just about as tall already in it.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He ran over to the truck and hopped in the back. "Three grand for a laptop just like that. Can you imagine?" The disgruntled boy grumbled, while running his fingers over a crack.

"Since the rain ruined our run, we're gonna go home. How about you, Odie?" Herry turned to the boy in the back.

Odie looked up from wiping off his glasses, as if he didn't even hear Herry then nodded his head. "I gotta get Hermes to look at this." Herry started the large truck and they were on their way.

* * *

Neil slowly turned off the taps. It felt as if each limb had the weight of the world resting upon it. When he looked back on this day, he would always say, 'It was luck that I turned the shower off when I did,' for at that moment, a sound wrapped around his head. A scream. Atlanta's scream.

* * *

Odie turned the door and the guys burst in. Their hair plastered to their foreheads because of the run from the parking lot to the brownstone. As Odie too off his glasses to dry them, -even though his shirt was wet- a despairing cry entered his ears. "Atlanta!" All three of them shouted and ran off in the direction of the yell.

* * *

If worry for her friend hadn't kept her moving, she would have stayed on the ground until her friends had come to rescue them only to find out it was to late. Hr legs propelled her into chlorine filled water and kept paddling until she grabbed onto a pale body. She tried lifting him but it seemed that even in the water she couldn't get enough momentum to bring Archie to the surface.

She pushed herself off of the swimming pool floor and came up for air again. Four minutes, she reminded herself. She dived back down again finally wrapping an arm around his waist, and then jumping up from the ground.

A lock of red hair stuck above the surface then two faces. Herry leaned over the swimming pool edge and lifted them to safety. It was immediately that the lithe hunter got to work. She pushed all of her body weight on to Archie in one single thrust. After a few of these pumps, she tilted Archie's face towards hers and plugged his nose. Her lips sealed around his tightly, she breathed into him. She pulled away and found his pulse at the base of his neck.

It was there! Weak and sluggish, but there! She shoved on his chest a few more times then repeated the mouth to mouth. Finally, after a few renditions of this she rolled off of him in time for Archie himself to roll over and coughed water onto the floor beside his head.

The pool door opened and Theresa, who's hair was mussed and lip gloss smudged as if she had been rolling around in her sleep, appeared.

"What hap-?" Her voice stopped as she saw a coughing Archie and panting Atlanta.

Herry lifted Archie up and slapped him on the back a few times. He made sure it was gentle enough though. Soon enough, Archie's coughing subsided and he was able to process what was going on.

"You idiot, Archie" Atlanta muttered between gasps for air. "What happened?" Her voice slowly returning to normal and her breaths slowing down.

"I-I don't know. Someone was here. And then she pushed me into the water. She knew I couldn't swim. She knew." His voice slowed down as he realized that he had almost drowned. He had almost died. He almost fainted as another idea found its way into his head.

Someone tried to kill him.

Herry was about to pick Archie up in his arms when Archie snapped at him; "I can walk to bed myself."

"I'm sure you can, but your going to Chiron's room." A quieter, and he could swear frightened voice, spoke up. Archie didn't have the heart, -or lack thereof- to tell her no. She slipped under her arm and let him lean on her. Even through the drenched clothes he could feel her body heat radiating into his own skin it seemed. He was ready to fall asleep with the body of Atlanta under his arm and he was definitely exhausted enough to do so, but a voice broke him out of his daze;

"You could have died." Her voice was small and timid. "It only takes four minutes for someone to drown. You could have died." The body to which the thin voice belonged to started to shake.

His arm, which was lying across her narrow shoulder, gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But I couldn't have died. You were there. You saved me." His silvery blue eyes gazed into hers romantically.

She held his unwavering stare for a while before glancing away. When they finally got to the door she pushed the door open with her hip and then leading Archie to the chaise.

"Chiron? Archie needs you." She went off to find the old as time centaur, leaving Archie to his thoughts.

* * *

The guys slowly made their way to Chiron's room, talking about what happened. It was then that Neil really appreciated his height. Because he was taller than Jay and Theresa he could either look down on them with hawk-like severity or float by them- eyes cold and emotionless. But for now, he chose an icy glare. If looks could kill, Jay and Theresa would both be six feet under.

Jay looked back at him, his eyes asking what was wrong. Neil sent such a glare, a glare that would have withered even the mighty Achilles to dust. He folded his arms across his chest and held his glower until Jay was forced to look away.

Jay shifted uncomfortably under Neil's intense stare which it felt like it was burning holes through his shirt. It seemed like the hallways were filled with hatred and discomfort and all were glad when they finally reached Chiron's room.

* * *

Archie was trying to bat Chiron's hands away insisting that he was perfectly fine yet, fatigue showed through on his face. They all grabbed chairs and sat around Archie. Finally Chiron gave up but swore to get him when he was asleep. Atlanta was sitting on the lounge chair with Archie, while the rest crowded around them.

Amidst all the worry, questions and fright, Theresa smiled. The two were meant for each other. They both got along so well and they were both almost exactly alike in personality. Comparing scars, training and doing all sorts of activities ensured Theresa that these two really and honestly liked each other.

* * *

Everyone stayed there for a while, but soon weariness all hit them hard. Archie all waved them goodbye and started to make himself comfortable on the rock hard chair. Just as he was about to grab a pillow and lay on the floor, the door creaked open.

"Hey." Atlanta face peeked into the doorway split by a sheepish grin. "I thought I'd stay the night." She was wearing a large T-shirt with shorts underneath. Archie couldn't help but stare at her perfectly proportioned legs. His eyes traveled further up, finally spotting a tan line just under her shorts.

She pulled up two chairs beside the couch and curled up on them her nose almost pressing up against Archie's. They stayed like that for a while, talking. But finally sleep took them over.

* * *

He was at the pool again. Instead of the roof above him it was the night sky. Yet the moon was so close that it almost blotted out the stars. The figure standing behind him was different. It was a man, though he didn't know how he knew. Also he was standing over the brink of a muddy cliff. He looked down at the pool and now it was a lake below him.

"Archie..."

The voice was far away yet it seemed so loud.

"There is a traitor."

It was the man behind him, whispering into his ear. The person stood up and made his way to the cliff. There was a figure standing beside him. It was Theresa. No, it was Neil. The figure was changing. Though Archie couldn't bring himself to even glance at the person, he couldn't take his eyes off of the always changing person.

"Stop it!" He tried to yell but it came out raspy and dry. But as he commanded the shape shifting stopped. Half of its face was Jay's while the other half was Theresa's. The man beside Jay/Theresa placed a hand on their chest and pushed.

"No!" He cried out. He ran to stop them but the man was just as surprised as Archie was about the whole situation when their left hand, Theresa's hand grabbed onto his and started to pull him down.

"Help us..." The three voices called with. Then two others. "Help..." Their voices faded. The moon and stars stopped glowing.

* * *

Archie woke up with a start. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his palms wee clenched in the fabric of his blanket. He gasped for air. He had no clue what the dream had meant but, he couldn't shake it. He rolled over, praying he hadn't woken up Atlanta. He muttered a small thank you when he saw she was still out.

He stared at her for a few moments. Her shoulders and above were hanging off the side of her chair while her calves and feet hung off the other end.

Without thinking he leaned over and rolled her over so she was on her back. He walked over to her and slowly picked her up, bride style. He kicked the chairs away and then set her on the bed carefully. He walked over to the other side and got on there with her.

As soon as he made himself comfortable, Atlanta turned to him, wrapping her arms around his slim waist. He was shocked at first, but then relaxed into the embrace. While making sure it wasn't that it wasn't too painful, he pulled her towards him so her head lay on his chest.

"Thanks, 'Lanta" His eyelids drooped dangerously. He twined his pale fingers in her vivid hair, his thumb stroking the nape of her neck. "I think that I love you." His voice a mere whisper as he fell asleep to the strong contrast of his rough thumb to her smooth neck.

* * *

"Hera, listen to reason. I've recorded some of the current events and researched and it seems like-" Chiron was cut off by a very calm Hera.

"It's not that, Chiron. Trust me, brother." Atlanta heard of a snort of annoyance from Chiron but she didn't hear any more talking. Hera must have convinced him that he was wrong. Whatever he was trying to say.

* * *

As Atlanta woke up more, she remembered that the chairs she had been sleeping on hadn't been quite as warm as what she was laying on now. She opened her eyes and saw a pale chest. Scrawny, but muscular. She felt a finger on the base of her hairline on her neck. Her arm was numb from being lain on all night.

"Archie..." She whispered, not wanting Chiron or Hera, if they were still here, to hear her. "Archie! Wake up!" She hissed, reaching over with her spare hand to flick him on the nose.

He looked up and mocked glared at Atlanta. Then he remembered the position him and Atlanta got into in the middle of the night. He grunted as he pulled himself off of her arm, which was a tad hard to do, considering she was laying on him.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he pushed her slightly off to the side then rolled off her arm. "D-do you want to get breakfast?" He stuttered scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Atlanta grinned. "Beat you to the kitchen." Of course she was there a few minutes before Archie. So while waiting for him she, she wondered. Should she tell him that she was awake the whole time last night?

* * *

StinkFace: Done, FINALLY! The Ring Of?

The Ring Of: IT'S IMPORTANT QUESTION TIME! Okay, so who was the lady behind Archie, and why did she do it? What was Archie's dream, and will Archie and Atlanta get over themselves and admit that they're in love?

StinkFace: Good job. Now go fire people. I realize this was a VERY heavy Archie and Atlanta chapter, but it was more for romance than actually doing anything for the story. But nevertheless I am proud.


	5. Afflictions and Accusations

StinkFace: Okay, since my two children, The Ring Of and A Boy Named, are fighting, I have to do everything myself. Sigh. I don¡¦t own Class of the Titans, but oh boy, do I wish I did. The warnings you ask, Heartbreak, Swearing, and ACCUSATIONS! I think that¡¦s it so, away we go!

* * *

¡§Theresa¡K¡¨

The voice had grown in stature. Deep and booming filling the air. Trance-like Theresa made her way to where she thought the voice was. She saw a figure. A figure that was changing shapes so fast she could barely catch a glance of who it was changing into and out of.

¡¥Traitor¡K¡¦ A man stood by the figure watching over Theresa intently.

¡¥Stop it¡¦ She yelled, then the figure stayed. It was Jay and her mixed together. Their faces had molded together their clothes had fused together creating a mixture. They stared at her, the real Theresa. They reached out to her but then a different hand was placed on Theresa¡¦s chest. The hand gave a rough shove backwards and they tumbled back over the cliff that they had been standing over.

¡§Help¡K¡¨ The two melded voices called out, yet slowly fading away.

* * *

Theresa grasped at her blankets to dry and warm her. She was inexplicably cold after the nightmare. The same setting as the dream/nightmare she had the night before. As her hands searched for the warm duvet, she opened her eyes and saw the duvet floating just above her.

She jumped at the comforter pulling it down. She immediately set her mind to calming the levitating objects. And one by one they fell to the ground. She realized that she had been lifting more objects. Were her powers getting stronger?

She shook her head; she didn¡¦t need to deal with this kind of stuff so early in the morning.

* * *

Archie huffed up the stairs pulling the shirt over his taut stomach. ¡§Looks like you beat me again.¡¨ When he looked into Atlanta¡¦s hazel eyes, he could swear he saw confusion in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with an effective guard.

She pulled out the milk tossing it to Archie¡§Making pancakes. Want any¡¨ Why was she being so cold to him? Then a cruel whisper invaded his mind; ¡§She heard you, but she hates you. More than anything in the world.¡¨

His stomach lurched and he felt bile rise in his throat. ¡§N-no, I gotta¡K sleep.¡¨ Those were his words? That were able to bypass the vomit in his mouth? Archie ran too fast to even catch a glimpse of the pain and hurt in Atlanta¡¦s dark eyes.

He ran to his room, where Neil was awake, shaking under his covers. He couldn¡¦t care though. All he cared about right now was making sure he didn¡¦t puke on the floor.

* * *

Theresa came in the kitchen just in time to hear Atlanta offer Archie pancakes. She couldn¡¦t even stop herself but as Archie ran out of the room, the linoleum floor rushed at her. It was using from using her powers, she was sure. But that was the last thought before Atlanta skidded in and saved Theresa from a nasty encounter with the tile.

¡§You okay¡¨ Her voice seemed far away but Theresa¡¦s senses once came to her again and she found herself pushing herself out of Atlanta¡¦s arms.

¡§I-I had¡K Things were¡K I had another episode.¡¨ Though they had never referred to it as that, Atlanta immediately understood. Her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

¡§You okay¡¨

¡§Yeah, just a little weak I guess.¡¨ Theresa sighed and grabbed onto the counter holding herself up. ¡§What about those pancakes¡¨ She mustered a weak grin, grabbing the flour.

* * *

Neil had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, using it to block out the images of Theresa and him. He couldn¡¦t even bear to say the name of that traitor. Even the thought of him made him seethe and want to tie a noose around his neck.

Neil dabbed at his eyes and blocked out the sounds of Archie¡¦s retching in the bathroom. Archie had to deal with things himself. Neil had his own trouble.

He pulled himself limply out of bed as if he had no life in him. He made sure it hadn¡¦t looked like he was crying. His hair in too much of a mess to really care, he slowly made his way to the kitchen where he vaguely smelled pancakes.

* * *

Theresa and Atlanta turned from talking about what to do about Theresa¡¦s ¡¥problem¡¦ to see the sleep plagued Neil walk in lifelessly. When his eyes spotted Theresa¡¦s they lit up, but not with happiness as usual, but anger and hatred. Though Atlanta tried to block Neil¡¦s cold glare, but Theresa was perceptive enough to spot Neil¡¦s scowl.

¡§What¡¦s your problem¡¨ She whorled around to face Neil. It wasn¡¦t like her to yell, but Neil was starting to anger her.

He looked surprised, and then he gave her a dark look to end all looks. ¡§You dare to ask me! You knew! Then you and that¡K that¡K Bastard¡¨ He nearly screamed with all the hatred he could have felt for anyone contained in those sentences. He was flustered, his nostrils flaring, daring Theresa to say anything.

There was intense stand-off between them, maybe each of them waiting for an apology. ¡§I¡¦m going! Probably back home¡¨ He screamed slamming the door behind him not caring he was still in his monogrammed pajamas.

Herry, Odie, and Jay came in hearing the noise. ¡§What happened¡¨ Jay asked as Theresa stormed off towards the gym.

¡§Neil¡¨ Came the dark hiss from the taller redhead. Her fists clenched she took off for the gym.

¡§Wait, Theresa¡¨ Jay called after her. He ran to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He massaged her tense shoulders letting her relax into his embrace. ¡§What¡¦s wrong¡¨ She slowly fell under the caring gaze of Jay.

¡§Neil, he saw us¡K kissing. In the gym.¡¨ Her eyes watered at the thought that one of her friends now hated her.

¡§What a jerk! You should be able to choose who ever you want and not have someone be angry at you over that.¡¨ He looked at her cupping her chin in his hand.

¡§Well, you¡¦re the reason he hates me, Jay, I wish I could have done that over again.¡¨ Her voice was forlorn and small against the echoing of the gym.

¡§So what we did was a mistake, Theresa? It meant nothing to you¡¨ He pulled away from the fighter, anger blazing in his eyes.

¡§No, J-¡§ Her voice trailed away as Jay took a final look then stormed off. Theresa stared at where the man she loved had once been, then turned.

* * *

¡§Why are we here? Hera told us not to come here.¡¨ Herry asked a little fearful of what the Queen of the Gods would do if she found out they disobeyed her direct orders. He shivered as he saw the exact place where he pulled both Atlanta and Archie out of the water and onto the ledge.

¡§I¡¦m looking for evidence.¡¨ Odie stated plainly while crawling on the ground looking for anything.

Odie picked a piece of fabric that lay on the floor and examined it closely. ¡§Atlanta¡¦s shirt.¡¨ He handed it to Herry so the teen that was near giant size could take a closer look.

¡§So, she did come in here.¡¨ He raised an eyebrow questioning this piece of ¡¥evidence.¡¦ He handed it back to Odie waiting for the shorter teen¡¦s explanation.

¡§Atlanta had told us she went through the shower room and out through the entrance to Chiron¡¦s room. This is near the main entrance. Through the gym.¡¨ His voice held a note of worry within it, but he shoved the green piece of shirt into his pocket. ¡§We gotta talk to Jay¡¨ He said as he grabbed Herry¡¦s thick wrist and they ran off towards the main room.

* * *

Neil ignored the cold that bit through his pajamas and the stares that questioned him and choice of clothes. He barely waited for the crosswalk to turn to the walking sign. He made his way quickly through New Olympia, hating everyone and everything. The sights flew by him in a blur not important enough to stand out to him.

He stopped, an ominous feeling that made him uneasy, made him turn around. ¡§H-hello¡¨ He called out trying to find the source of emotion. A lithe redhead passed by him, and then he collapsed.

* * *

¡§Jay, we know you¡¦ve been trying to figure out who did that to Archie, and almost sadly, we have a clue.¡¨ Though Jay had been thinking mostly of other things, it was something that they needed solved immediately. But something scared him, was it the look in Herry¡¦s and Odie¡¦s eyes?

¡§Well we found a piece of clothing. We are assuming it¡¦s the culprits.¡¨ He dug in his pocket and pulled out a green scrap of a shirt. ¡§It¡¦s Atlanta¡¦s.¡¨ He muttered as he handed over the cloth.

¡§You realize she was there, so it could have easily torn off.¡¨ He handed it back to Odie.

¡§Atlanta told us she came in the door leading towards the shower rooms, and she went out into the hallway to Chiron¡¦s room. This was by the main entrance. She shouldn¡¦t have even gone near there if what she is saying is true.¡¨

Jay stared at the material as if it had taken a whole new meaning to him. ¡§Where¡¦s Atlanta¡¨ He sprang up clenching the piece of her shirt in his fist.

¡§She went out. She said she wasn¡¦t hungry after she made breakfast. So all we do is wait.¡¨ Herry hung his head almost disbelieving his friend and sometimes tag-team partner would betray them like this.

¡§All I have to ask is; Why¡¨ Jay stared at Odie pleading for him to wake up and start in his bed again.

Herry shook his head. ¡§How should we know¡¨

There were a few minutes ¡Vor eternities- of silence before the doorbell to the brownstone rang out breaking the pregnant silence.

* * *

Archie pulled himself out of the warm and comfortable blankets and raised himself, making his way to where the doorbell had rung. His eyes were dry and his face felt sticky and wet as well as his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jay, Odie, and Herry making their way to the front door as well, but Archie easily beat them.

¡§Hello, does Neil Mantle live here¡¨ The man was holding a limp and wet from the rain body. Archie stepped out into the downpour trying to think of why he would care about Neil and who he was holding. As his eyes adjusted, they widened in shock.

* * *

StinkFace: I made two references to two very important things in my life. One was Phantom of the Opera, which you would have to know Erik¡¦s main method of killing, and the second was Archie comics. Neil Mantle Reggie Mantle. Almost the exact same. But okies, the winner of the fight is A Boy Named, so here he shall present the important questions.

A Boy Named: fº The Ring Of deserved whatever injuries he is suffering from but enough about my horrid sibling, did Atlanta actually do it? If so, why and how? Who is that man holding? Where¡¦s Neil? The last two are kind of obvious but they will be answered next chapter.

StinkFace: And, we are done. I¡¦ll try to update more this week, I¡¦ll be gone July 9-15 and then July 17-21/24. In August it is 13-20. Also guys, It seems the computer is having problems, and all the typing is weird. Sorry guys. See you guys!


	6. Kisses nad Betrayal

The Ring Of: Mummy Dearest is tired so me and A Boy Named shall do chores without complaining. Warnings: Angsty Neil, angsty Atlanta, angsty Theresa, Phantom of the Opera references, and evil stuff. And angry Atlanta. Your turn brother.

A Boy Named My mother dearest has never owned Class of the Titans, though she does own the idea of this story!

StinkFace: Good job guys! Dies of tiredness

* * *

Atlanta had been barely able to remember to breathe. He lied to her. He told her he loved hair, but he despised her. The thought of her made him puke. He couldn't even bear to be in the same room as her for a moment longer. He lied to her. And she had lied to herself. Thinking that maybe Archie returned her feelings. A lie on top of a lie. Her whole relationship with Archie had been built on false hopes and cruel deceit. But it wasn't Archie's deceit, it was her own.

She passed people, not knowing their faces. She thought she saw Neil. Or was it just a stranger. Her pace steadily increased and she held her eyes half-closed as the wind and rain whipped at her face. It seemed the world was grey, and the blacks were becoming more intense, like a T.V slowly fading out. Sepia tones dripped out of ground she was running on muddying her shoes with dark grey dirt.

Faces flew by her, but it seemed it wasn't fast enough. She wanted to go so fast that she could never stop; no one could ever stop her. She followed the rhythm of her feet beating against the black cement. Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Fwap! Her feet sang. Ar! Chie! Hates! Me! Her mind sang, matching each syllable of the chant with the tempo of the sneakers hitting ground.

She ran for years (minutes), concentrating on the tempo of her feet. Faces, buildings and memories bleeding from the world from which she was hiding.

* * *

She wanted to make him happy. She wanted him to love her again. She had to admit, earning Neil's adoration had been an ego flatterer. But why couldn't he accept the fact that she loved Jay? Why couldn't he leave her and Jay alone? What was so wrong about them being together?

It seemed what Theresa and Neil used to have was now gone forever, and it would never be back. Like blood spilled from a wound, Theresa would never have the same relationship with Neil as they did before. The blood had already seeped into the ground and there was no use trying to scoop it up and placing it into the wound again. You could only agitate it even more.

If Theresa had remembered the whisper that planted the cruel idea in Archie's head, she would have recognized it. But of course she had not. "He hates you." The voice whispered almost giddily. "He really hates you. He really loved you. And you betrayed him!" The voice laughed as the words accused her of what she could not control. "And because of you, Neil will die. Neil will die. He will die at the hands of you. His blood that he made himself bleed is on your hands!" The voice passed through her hands that covered her ears in a sad attempt to save herself from the incriminating words.

"No... Neil won't do that. He wouldn't." She murmured, convincing herself just like she was convincing the person in her head. "I'll prove it! Neil is not dead!" Though not as fast as Atlanta, she ran as fast as a normal human could. And as she ran she saw a shock of blonde hair, beside her at one point. But she couldn't pay attention. She had to prove herself right.

* * *

Archie's jaw dropped and immediately grabbed the body from the mans arms. "What happened to him?" He asked while looking over the figure. "Did you do this?" His voice dropped to a darker tone and a strange look entered his eyes. The newly arrived Herry grabbed the wallet from the man.

"N-no, I found Neil in an alley. He was like this when I found him. Does he need help? 'Cause I can call an ambulance if you want?" But the words were wasted for they were met with the door slammed in the mans face.

Herry flipped through the wallet while the rest of them fawned over Neil, trying to see why he was out in the first place. Knowing that Neil always carried exactly fifty dollars with him, he counted all the bills and concluded that the man had stolen no money and that he had used Neil's directions to the brownstone, -in case he ever got lost or met a girl that might be later invited to his place- and used his I.D to figure out who Neil was.

Finally the now pale boy came to life, breathing heavily and eyes with a look that was worst than anything. Fright. "What happened, Neil? What happened?" Odie asked, still a little fluttery, from almost failing to find his pulse.

Neil finally stood up shaking everyone off of him. "I'm fine. I don't need your help." He turned to Jay, directing the last words at him. He started to walk away, but then a heavy hand was placed on his broad shoulder.

"You will tell us what happened then you will go to Chiron's room." His voice was loud; making sure that Neil could not brush it off.

"I was walking and I was over-exerting myself. That's all. I don't need you guys to worry over me like I'm some fragile little doll." He turned though obeying Herry and walking towards Chiron's room.

"Was anyone there?" Jay spoke up from behind him, and Neil stopped. He seemed to be in thought; he wavered a bit as if he was going to pass out again.

"Red hair. That's all I can remember." Then he brought himself up to full height and stalked away.

"Arch, we got something to tell you. It's about Atlanta." Odie turned to the boy he was speaking to. Archie's eyes clouded over with an unreadable expression but he tried to put it out of his mind

"We think we know who tried to drown you." Jay continued his head was bowed as if he really didn't want to say.

"It's really shocking!" Herry, being the blunt one, almost yelled out.

"What does this have to do with Atlanta?"

"Me and Herry were looking for evidence at the pool, and we found this." Odie pulled out the piece of Atlanta's shirt handing it to Archie. He told Archie what it was, though Archie already knew, and why they believed Atlanta had a little more to do with Archie's near drowning than first thought. "We still don't know why she would do it. And if Neil passed out because of someone, we don't know why she would do that" Odie continued.

"We want to talk to her; do you know where she is?" Jay continued looking at the shorter boy for an answer.

"How should I know? And why would Atlanta drown me only to save me right away?" Defending Atlanta was the first reaction but he started to second guess it straight away.

The door opened and Theresa rushed by. Archie was glad to see that it was her not the other girl in the group. She instantly ran down stairs without any word of acknowledgement to the four boys standing there.

'Why wouldn't she? She does hate you.' The dreaded mutter forced its way into Archie's mind once again. 'But she couldn't kill you then. Plus, the others were coming, she couldn't do it then. But she will get you later. She will.'

While Archie wrestled with the turmoil that was affecting his friendship with Atlanta, Odie noticed that while Archie asked why Atlanta would drown him only to save him, but not asking why Atlanta would drown him in the first place. Did he doubt her too?

"Arch, I know you-" Odie was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again.

Atlanta.

They all turned their attention towards the fire haired girl staring at her, wondering which question to ask her first. "I would like to see the shirt you were wearing yesterday, Atlanta." Jay finally said though it should have been a question, it was a command. She stared at them confusion in her eyes but obediently led them to hers and Theresa's room. She reached into her laundry basket that each of the teens had, and pulled out the dirty and some what damp shirt.

Grabbing it out of the air, Jay inspected the shirt closely. "Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" Her annoyance overcoming her uneasiness of Archie standing there.

The shirt landed exactly where Jay had planned, into Odie's arms. "Atlanta, what were the paths you took yesterday? Did you go through the gym to get to the pool at all?" Odie looked up to her.

"I did exactly what I told you. Now, what's going on?" Her voice had an edge to it, like she was about to hit someone.

Herry took the piece of her shirt out of Jay's hand. He held it up and began explaining the whole debacle.

"I can't believe you guys would think I would do that! What great friends I have. This," She yelled pointing to the fragment of her shirt, "Proves nothing! I saved you, Archie, and this is how you repay me?" She hissed at Archie finally running for the door, to take another jog.

"That went smoothly." Odie commented as they heard the front door slam loudly.

* * *

"Neil, how are you doing?" Theresa asked as they made their way past the front door. They stopped in time just barely missing getting barreled over by an, unnoticeably, tearing Atlanta. "Atlanta, what-" her almost question was slammed right back into her face as Atlanta tore out the door.

They were quiet for a moment wondering what happened to the smaller girl, but it wasn't long before the thoughtful silence was broken. "Theresa, I love you." His voice was small and almost scared but he made himself heard, and waited for any kind of reply from her.

"Neil, I-" her words were cut short by a set of soft and smooth lips that were placed firmly on hers, begging for more. Unable to resist the models pefect lips she gave him just what she wanted. Their tongues danced with each other in some strange duet. Their moans barely left each others warm mouth, letting each others lips vibrate with the sound. Their hands roamed over the other persons body, not being able to stop what they loved.

After what seemed years, they pulled apart, their lips still slightly damp. Theresa stared at him, wondering one thing; why? "So sorry, Neil." She whispered as she turned to her room.

* * *

The day passed with confusion, with anger, with misguided love and wondering. Night came blissfully soon, and everyone was asleep quickly. Though the night was no relief from the day.

Atlanta slowly made her way down the hall. Her eyes glazed over in a tired expression. She moved jerkily like strings were being attached to her limbs and they were being pulled by an unseen marionette. Though her left hand stayed calm and level.

Turning in the direction of Archie's and Neil's room, her hand deftly turned the doorknob, opening the door with a creak.

"Archie..."

"Whaa?" The door opening had awoken the sleeping blonde, and he would complain in the morning how he needed his beauty rest but for now he was really more intent on finding who it was and their motives. He leaned over and flipped on the lamp on the bedside table that everyone had near the bed. As the light filled the room, he let out a cry that Tarzan would envy.

* * *

Odie, Jay, and Herry had heard the shriek of their friend in the room over. The three of them were a tad angry at Neil for waking them up in the middle of the night. Or more, early morning. The light of the morning had just begin to pierce the curtains. They all slowly made their way to the room either surrounded in mirrors or surrounded in mess. They all gasped in unison as they saw a shocking sight.

* * *

Theresa yawned, then realized her red head friend was not in the bed beside hers. She wondered slightly, did Neil's screech have anything to do with her dorm mates disappearance. She slowly forced her way out of the room, the door slightly open and made walked somewhat speedily to Neil's and Archie's room, greeted their by the whole gang and something she never thought she would see.

* * *

Archie had been waken up by his roommates screams but what surprised him more than Neil's ear shattering screams, was Atlanta standing over his bed with silver knife in hand.

* * *

StinkFace: To tired. yawn Important questions? Why does Atlanta have a knife? All the evidence is piling up. And will the Jay/Theresa/Neil triangle ever get fixed. But I am so surprised at myself. Herry and Odie actually had a rol 


End file.
